


Don't Leave Me Before Christmas

by talyag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talyag/pseuds/talyag
Summary: When Reno and Yuffie have a fight on Christmas Eve, will Reno be able to convince her to stay?
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Don't Leave Me Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalsnowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/gifts).



Christmas music and drinks flowed freely at Seventh Heaven on Christmas Eve. The snow was falling gently from the sky outside. Marlene and Denzel were tucked snuggly into bed, sleeping in hopes Santa would come. The presents were wrapped and hidden away, to be put under the tree by Tifa later in the evening. At this hour, only the close circle was allowed in – Avalanche, Turks, WRO, or no go.

Reno sat with Rude, Tifa, Elena, and Tseng and watched the ninja across the room. She was wearing some ridiculous antlers on her head. Her long legs were stretched out in front of where she sat. She had on a pair of her typical short shorts, but with a pair of candy cane striped leggings on underneath, effectively making her legs look even longer than they already were. She wore a tight low-cut sweater that had a Christmas chocobo on it to finish the ridiculous ensemble. All in all, she was startlingly beautiful if you paid close attention.

Reno listened to his friends as he watched the girl take a very un-ladylike sip of her whiskey and coke. She then smirked at Vincent and laughed at a joke he said. Reno stiffened.

“You going to stare at her all night or what?” Elena asked bluntly. Tseng snickered into his drink at his girlfriend’s lack of tact - she was never one to beat around the bush. Reno shot her a look of silence and took a sip of his own whiskey and coke.

On the other side of the room, Red XIII commented quietly to Yuffie, “He’s watching you again.” In a voice only the young ninja could hear. She idly stretched out.

“He’s probably not used to us drinking in the same room but not together. We do go out every weekend for a few. It’s kind of a common thing here, he’s got a whiskey and coke too… probably stronger than mine right now. Usually, the bar tender always mixes me a double if I order, so he has to take it all.” She responded flippantly, as if the red head watching her was of no concern.

“So kid, when you getting married? Hear your pops waiting for you to take over!” Cid asks in a loud and boisterous voice with a hint of laughter at the scowl sent his way. Vincent and Cloud both cringed at the question, knowing it was likely to insight the girl.

“I don’t need a man, I’m strong enough on my own!” Yuffie declared, throwing back her drink with a cackle. “Plus, whom am I going to marry? You all keep rejecting me!”, her voice carried enough for Reno to give a faint chuckle, which died as Yuffie climbed over into Vincent’s unsuspecting lap.

“Hey Vinny… keep telling you we could make this work…” Her voice is loud and playful. The vampire somehow went paler than he already was. Although if Yuffie thought it was due to her antics, she was sorely mistaken.

“Brat!” Reno’s voice boomed from right behind her, “Stop harassing people. Valentine can’t even give you kids so you know he’s out of the running yo!” Reno said.

While his words were lighthearted and true, the subtle acidic tone to them said otherwise. Tseng and Elena stiffened, while Cloud moved to put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Red watched the man wearily although knew he was very unlikely to strike.

Yuffie weighed her options looking up at the red head’s startling blue eyes. She wagered he’d had at least three drinks already, far below his “I’m going to hit someone” point. Rude was still seated – he must have agreed. Despite what everyone seemed to think, she wasn’t dense and dumb when it came to Reno.

Although she was loath to admit it, she knew him very well. She knew his favorite drink, and his favorite day of the week. She knew he was always on top of paperwork even though everyone thought he was slacking off. She knew he had an unfair playboy rep because he let everyone think he was one. She knew he hadn’t taken a woman home in months. She knew he had a soft spot for kids, and nights when she baby sat, he’d sometimes stop by to help with the kid’s homework and getting them to bed – a well kept secret from both Tifa and Rude.

She knew he was overly protective of her, but she never cared. When they went to bars, her weapons were on her to protect them both, but she hadn’t pulled one on a guy since the first night she saw him at a bar… That’s how it had all started after all.

_Mid-summer, she’d been out on her own on a Saturday night. Local Edge bar, but far enough away from Seventh Heaven that people wouldn’t immediately know who she was. The WRO had kicked her ass that week and she just wanted to be able to relax and forget without people telling her to slow down. She had at least 3 jack and cokes by the time the seedy guy had come to her. She was a pro at shutting down sleazes, one of her may talents, but it didn’t mean she liked to do it. Her standard outfit wasn’t an invitation, but some guys took as one._

_She turned to look at the brown-haired average sleave ball who had sat down next to her, swiping his hand away from her before he could even attempt to put it on her knee. She knew the gambit._

_“Can I get the lady a drink?” He drawled._

_“No.” She replied and turned to walk away. He made the mistake of grabbing her hand. She reached for her shuriken before turning around, she heard another drawl from an awfully familiar Turk._

_“Believe she said no,” The voice was dangerous, the blue eyes were shining with danger, the scars under his eyes shining in the lights. The red-headed Turk – a legend among legends - had his electro-mag rod slung on his shoulder casually, like dealing with jerks was his job, which it was._

_The man looked at the red head and let go._

_The fight that ensued between Yuffie and Reno had been loud and Epic on the roof of the bar. He told her she shouldn’t be out alone. She told him she didn’t need protecting. He told her she was too young to be out. She told him she was more than old enough and to mind his own business. He told her they should just go continue to drink… and so they did._

But now, this was the first time his protectiveness had carried over to people they knew. People who had no interest in her. Now it was no longer him being overprotective because in Seventh Heaven, you had a death wish to fuck with her even when the red headed Turk was not around. Now was different.

Yuffie got up and stood in front of Reno, her tall boots only provided an extra inch of height, so she had to stare up at him still. Her hands were on her hips as she stared him down.

“I can do what I want,” she poked him in the chest, “When I want,” another poke, “With whom I want.” She poked again at his chest as he stared back at him. She could tell his own guards were well in place. Knowing what he was like without them, she had a keen eye for when he had thrown up his wall with her, and she saw it now. She couldn’t see why, but it’d been a long time since he’d felt the need for it.

He stared down at her indifferently. “No one said you couldn’t princess,” he said giving her a light push on the shoulder back, “But these guys aren’t assholes in the bar you should fuck with like that yo.” He stated shooting a look at the people gathered at the table.

No one spoke as the music continued to play. After half a minute of staring each other down, Reno turned on his heel and walked out. “Need a cig.” He stated plainly as explanation.

Cid got up to join him, walking outside the bar as though nothing had just happened that would indicate the red headed Turk might want to be alone.

Reno already had a cigarette lit and was breathing it in slowly as Cid came out and lit his own. The pilot of Shera looked at the Turk and sighed as he breathed out his first dose of nicotine.

“You ever going to tell her you would marry her?” Cid asked bluntly, as if this was a normal conversation to have with a would-be enemy.

Reno didn’t say anything for a long time. He took more inhales of his cigarette staring off into the falling snow while he thought. “She doesn’t need or want me yo. I’m not good enough for the little princess of Wutai, so it’s a moot point really.” He stated, factually as always.

Cid looked at him and saw what he was hiding from the ninja in the bar. The longing he had for the girl; the deep desire to protect her; the fact he would do anything and everything she ever asked – even walk away.

“You are such a fucking idiot man. I saw the way her scrawny ass looked as you walked out after that scalding. Rude aint the only one who can read you like a book these days. Yuff can too.” He ranted on, “You threw a wall in between you two, I could see it in her hurt face.” Cid was on a roll, the drinks getting to him too. “Fix this, because if I know that ninja the way I know I do, she’s going to be gone by tomorrow morning if you don’t.”

His words rang in the snowy air as he slammed the door behind him. Reno stayed out, lighting another cigarette to calm his nerves, thinking of the words of the other pilot. The door opened again, and Reno wasn’t surprised when Rude stepped out, glasses still on.

The other man did his due diligence and stayed silent waiting for his partner to speak.

“I’d marry her, but she won’t even give me a chance. That’s the sad part is the stupid princess brat is the only woman I’ve ever put up with for more than a half hour and she’s fucking clueless to the fact I’d give her everything if she just fucking let me.” Reno ranted to Rude, who didn’t seem surprised at all to hear this. “Like seriously Rude, do you know I’ve come over to help with Den and Marley on her baby-sitting nights? She’s fucking stupid sometimes, so I come help her, and I make sure we take care of it, and I let her think its this huge secret.” Rude raised an eyebrow at this.

“What are you going to do partner?” Rude asked. Reno stomped out his cigarette and dragged his hands through his hair, and then down his face, before finally turning to look at his partner for longer than he can even remember now.

Slowly he reached into a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket, same place he kept his weapon, and pulled out a small box. He flicked it open inside to show a rose gold ring, with a rose and petals on it, and a single diamond at the center of the rose. He showed his partner who moved his glasses up, clearly not expecting this.

“It’s not a white rose, like she is, but I’ve had it for her for months. I doubt she’d accept it though. Yet it stays with me and my weapon everywhere. Now I’ve really fucked up per Mr. carry my giant staff jerk face who just left and what if she does leave on Christmas Eve to pull a disappearing act because of me. I mean shit… I just didn’t want to deal with this tonight yo.” Reno stated in an exasperated way his partner wasn’t used to.

Rude looked at his partner, effectively his brother for life, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“If you hurt her so bad by putting up your walls that her friends think she’ll bale tonight… then can you really do more damage right now by just telling her the truth?” Rude asked. “I’m not saying she won’t shut you down, but are you willing to risk your own heart breaking to keep hers from breaking? Because Tifa had to drag her to the kitchen already to keep her from making her escape…” Rude stated in a stoic manner not fitting the situation at all.

Reno looked at him startled before walking back into the bar. “Yo where the fuck is the Princess?” He screamed. All eyes turned to him as Rude walked in calmly behind him, stuffing his phone back in his pocket and slipping off his glasses finally.

Tifa shoved Yuffie out from the kitchen. Her eyes were puffy and tear streaks were visible as she glared at the red head. Tifa shoved her towards him with a whispered “go”. Yuffie took the steps and met the Turk in the middle of the room, keeping a decent distance from him.

“What do you want Turkey? Here to remind me yet again that I’m not wanted?” She stated harshly. There was a collective intake of breath at her words, her friends not used to her being serious, let alone hurt. Reno looked just as taken aback as everyone else.

“Is that what you fucking think brat?” Reno answered just as harshly regretting it as Yuffie took a step back. He took a deep breath before continuing. “You’re so fucking clueless sometimes. Stating everyone would reject you. Feeling left out you’ve made a pass at everyone here, but not me. Or all the single guys, but that’s beside the point yo.” He took a final deep breath and reached into his pocket pulling out the small box.

“Yuff, you’re a fucking train wreck some days. There are nights you make me so mad I hate myself. Yet the second you walk away it’s like I’m fucking lost again yo.” He lowered to one knee. “I’m not fucking perfect. I’m jealous as fuck of every guy who ever fucking looks at you and I hate it more when these fucks mention you getting married and being pressured into being married than you do because I’m fucking terrified one day you’ll let some other fucking guy get to know you.

“But I also know there isn’t a man in this world who can keep up with you like I can, and everyone in this room knows it… I will follow you to every deep corner of this Earth, and I will be your trophy fucking Husband if you have to be Empress… So Yuffie, accept that I fuck up a lot, but know I fucking love you and have for a very fucking long time,” He finally opens the box with the ring. “Marry me?” 

Reno and Yuffie both heard a faint gasp from Elena the rest of the room was silent as Reno stayed on one knee, ring box held out towards Yuffie who had her hands covering her mouth in shock. Finally she walked closer to take his hand and pull him up, gazing at the ring.

“You’re fucking crazy Turkey,” She stated as she pulled him down to kiss him thoroughly on the mouth, pulling away she looked him in the eye taking his free hand in hers, “Yes I’ll marry you!” she said as he fumbled for the ring to slip on her finger. Kissing her again as a faint pop of Champagne was heard in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
